yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Resonant World
"Resonant World" is the opening theme for the game produced by Compile Heart, Fairy Fencer F. The song is wrote, arranged and composed by R・O・N. Audio Videos Short Size = |-| Full Size = Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hizumu sekai kieta yakusoku Toki o modoseta　nara sō negatta Tadashi-sa o erabu tsumori de Koware-sōna mirai o tada mitsumeta Now everybody get your heads up Negatibu na kao keshitanda Don'na mirai datte All right I'm ready to go Seijaku ni tomoru ishi yo Senkō rifurein Kyōmei o shiru kono sekai de Egakidasu kimi no sutōrī Senrei to shite Kono itami taeta no nara Kirisaita asu wa kitto Kimi no te ni yadoru hikari e to Kawatte kunda yo Tōmei no koe yureru kagerō Kasuka ni nokoru kesshō netsu o obite Ienai kako nakushi-sōna kioku Namida nijimu ima to tsunagu yūki o So everybody face your future Sonzai o riraito shitanda Gyakkō suru shōdō No way Just don't be afraid Kaketa kage mitsumete Futashika na kibō ni sugatte mitanda Kōsai o hanatsu ishi yo Senkō rifurein Reimei o yobu kono sekai de Terashi dasu kimi no sutōrī Shōmei to shite Kono inochi kareta no nara Negaubeki mirai wa kitto Kimi no me ni utsuru Kanashimi o tokashite iku This is a story of yourself Just hold on tight to your memories Don't say good bye to your own light Until the end of life Senkō rifurein Kyōmei o shiru kono sekai de Egakidasu kimi no sutōrī Senrei to shite Kono itami taeta no nara Kirisaita asu wa kitto Kimi no te ni yadoru hikari e to Kawatte kunda yo |-|Kanji= 歪む世界消えた約束 時を戻せたならそう願った 正しさを選ぶつもりで 壊れそうな未来をただ見つめた Now everybody get your heads up ネガティブな顔消したんだ どんな未来だってAll right I'm ready to go 静寂に燈る意志よ 閃光リフレイン 共鳴を知るこの世界で 描き出す君のストーリー 洗礼として この痛み耐えたのなら 切り裂いた明日はきっと 君の手に宿る光へと 変わってくんだよ 透明の声揺れる陽炎 微かに残る結晶熱を帯びて 癒えない過去失くしそうな記憶 涙滲む今と繋ぐ勇気を So everybody face your future 存在をリライトしたんだ 逆行する衝動No way Just don't be afraid 欠けた影見つめて 不確かな希望にすがってみたんだ 光彩を放つ意志よ 閃光リフレイン 黎明を呼ぶこの世界で 照らし出す君のストーリー 証明として この生命枯れたのなら 願うべき未来はきっと 君の目に映る 悲しみを溶かしていく This is a story of yourself Just hold on tight to your memories Don't say good bye to your own light Until the end of life 閃光リフレイン 共鳴を知るこの世界で 描き出す君のストーリー 洗礼として この痛み耐えたのなら 切り裂いた明日はきっと 君の手に宿る光へと 変わってくんだよ |-|English= A promise to erase this distorted world If we could turn back time, I'll wish for it With the intention to choose what's right I stared at a future that seemed about to break Now everybody get your heads up Wipe those negative faces away No matter what future awaits we'll be All right I'm ready to go In the silence, determination awakens Flash Refrain In this world that knows resonance Sketch out your story Baptise yourself If you can withstand this pain The severed future will definitely Transform into the light Dwelling within your hand Transparent voices and the swaying heat haze Tinged faintly with the remaining crystallized heat The unspeakable past and seemingly lost memories A present blurred with tears and the courage to connect it all So everybody face your future Rewrite your entire existence No way you'll let your impulse to turn back take over Just don't be afraid Staring at the missing shadow I wanted to try believing in this uncertain hope It's a will that unleashes glory Flash Refrain In this world calling out for a dawn Your story will light up everything Prove it If this life withers out The future you hoped for will surely Be reflected within your eyes It'll dissolve all sadness away This is a story of yourself Just hold on tight to your memories Don't say good bye to your own light Until the end of life Flash Refrain In this world that knows resonance Sketch out your story Baptise yourself If you can withstand this pain The severed future will definitely Transform into the light Dwelling within your hand Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Opening Theme Category:Game Songs Category:Fairy Fencer F Series Category:Feature Articles